


INFINITY SCARLET

by Blue23Lace



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Crimes & Criminals, Gen, Robbery, Screenplay/Script Format, Theft, Undercover Missions, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29431395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue23Lace/pseuds/Blue23Lace
Summary: Hisoka, Chrollo and Illumi decide to rob a jewel on the Valentine's Day.
Relationships: Hisoka & Illumi Zoldyck, Hisoka & Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer, Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck, Hisoka/Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Illumi Zoldyck, Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Illumi Zoldyck
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	INFINITY SCARLET

**Author's Note:**

> This movie script is inspired by @HxHkmtnyibinys' (twitter) amazing fanart of Adultrio and their headcanon behind the work.
> 
> If you haven't seen it, go check it out NOW:  
> https://twitter.com/HxHkmtnyibinys/status/1302927262296104960?s=19

Click the link below to access the work:

[INFINITY SCARLET - Blue23Lace](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1IZtGBxZhkGLJbLim6uJCgIYsq5e3W8ct/view?usp=drivesdk)

**Author's Note:**

> I wanna thank Loine, Bee, Tabi, and Shifu; without them, this fic wouldn’t exist.


End file.
